The Crow
The Crow ( カラス,'' Karasu'') is a mysterious character that appears in The Diary of Ellen. He is an associate of the Black Cat. Information Appearance In his host body, he takes the appearance of a crow with raven plumage and speaks in a thick, ear-piercing voice. It is unknown what he looks like when assuming his true demonic form. Personality While the crow shares a similar laid-back demeanor as the black cat, he is depicted by Ellen as irritating. He also seems to be a rather nosy individual, as shown when he peeked into Ellen's Diary without her knowledge. As a medicinal demon, the crow displays a wide knowledge in human anatomy, medicine and curative spells. When Ellen said that she found it ironic that a demon who eats people can have the power to cure them, he laughed and told her that it is hard for him to 'have fun' with ill people, showing traits of cruelty. Unlike his fellow demon, his preference for a host body is (needless to say) that of a black crow. Story ''The Diary of Ellen'' When Ellen finds the corpse of the black cat near her house in the first chapter, she sees a crow cawing and looking down at her. Assuming that it was after the carcass, Ellen runs to a nearby park to bury it. It is unknown whether this was the demon or an actual crow. The crow makes his first official appearance in the second chapter, where he presumably discusses Ellen's becoming a witch with the black cat. He mostly appears in the third chapter, where he is often called over to bring Ellen's medicines in exchange for souls, and act as her personal doctor. He unknowingly develops an antagonistic relationship with Ellen, who appears to dislike him because of his loud voice. Ellen eventually grows curious about the demon and asks whether the crow has a contractor as well, to which the cat responds that he doesn't know as he is only interested in her. At some point throughout the chapter, Ellen discovers that the crow has peeked into her diary, prompting her to chase after him. The black cat comes to her aid and the two demons begin to brawl on the house's roof, resulting in the cat having his ear pecked off and the crow flying away victorious. The crow makes one final appearance to announce that he could no longer stop Ellen's illness from progressing further (after the latter had permanently wounded her spirit), and that she was likely to die soon. While not appearing in the fourth chapter, he is occasionally mentioned by Ellen to Viola simply as "her doctor." Trivia *The crow is one the few characters that do not appear in the game . **Interestingly, when Viola frees the Invisible Bird in the 5th Floor, a dark silhouette of a bird bearing a striking resemblance to a crow can be seen flying around the Poison Hallway's entrance, which leads to the Medicine Room. **Additionally, all of the medicines and tonics found in the Medicine Room were provided by the crow. *In Mad Father, the player uses a black crow as a save point. This could be a possible connection where the creators of the games might have been inspired by each other. **The Crow who is also a demon is similar to the black cat. Both the cat and the crow in Mad Father are save points. **The crow is also a demon owned by a witch specializing in medicine. Since Aya is a doctor, this may also be a reference to Mad Father. Category:Animals Category:Characters